Talk:Minor Fictional Human Characters in the Worldwar Tetralogy
I think it goes without saying that his article shall be deleted one of these days, but it remains somewhat useful at the moment. TR 20:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I hadn't realized it was still here. I assumed it had been deleted years ago. But yes, it's still worth keeping around for the moment, until we've at least blued the links to POV characters and those major enough that I remember their names all these years later. Turtle Fan 04:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Um ... I hope neither of you mind if I remove the non-fictional characters from this page? For instance Karl Becker is actuall http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karl_Heinrich_Emil_Becker Karl Becker, from RL WW2. Timeoin 16:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :While I think we ultimately intend to delete this page: No, he was not the same person. The real Becker died in 1940, two years before the Race arrived on Earth. Moreover, the opening pages of In the Balance ''list the character as a fictional one. TR 17:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::He has the same name as a historical figure from the same country and same time period who did a similar job? Well that's annoying. Turtle Fan 18:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Indeed! Very very annoying! But then again, "Karl" and "Becker" in Germany was probably akin to being surnamed Smith or Jones. Anyways - apologies about this!! Timeoin 07:47, March 14, 2011 (UTC) What's going on? 1)What's up with Georg Schultz?I am not sure he qualifies as a 'minor fictional character' because,well,he kept trying to sleep with Lyudmila Gorbunova and generally acted unpleasant and also he warned the George Bagnall and Co. In Russia about eminent trouble. I'm sure about it,really but I was wondering if you guys had any ideas. 2)Most of the article seems to be under construction.Can I help?Zhukov15 (talk) 21:21, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :1) This article has a long and interesting history. It actually started out as a list of every character who appeared in Worldwar, but I shifted it to the Minor Characters page. Schultz was on the original page, and I might have left him here accidentally. He wasn't minor though, I agree. :2) Go ahead. Just be sure to create a redirect page for the character, and please create page references when you put them here. TR (talk) 22:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::1)Where is the original page? :::It's been retitled. If you wish to view the original, look at the history of the page. ::2)To put it without too fine a point,I haven't got the hang of putting references.By which I mean,I'm not good at the source code thing.Zhukov15 (talk) 22:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd suggest copying and pasting, then. The references is actually pretty easy, just type , then put the title and page numbers of the book, then type to close it. TR (talk) 22:58, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Splitting up the page Any objection to me breaking this into two pages for humans and the Race? This very long page is getting to be a pain in the ass to edit. TR (talk) 17:31, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :Considering that the page is something of a relic that's somehow survived years and years of talk of deleting it, I think splitting it up would make for a rather gentler fate than it had expected. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:19, May 22, 2014 (UTC) :That seems to be a logical way to break it up rather than by series as we did with TL-191. ML4E (talk) 20:28, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Splittling up even further I think it's time to split this into A-L and M-Z just like the Settling Accounts equivalent.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 16:33, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :I'm going to offer a counter-proposal: we break up both this and the non-humans page into Worldwar, Colonization and ''Homeward Bound pages first, then decide whether we need to do a break by alphabet. It's a lot of work, obviously. TR (talk) 17:38, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I like that better. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:16, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ::That is what we did with the Southern Victory minor characters. It makes more sense since they would be characters who appear once or twice and so are unlikely to be scattered across the decades separating the sub-series. ML4E (talk) 18:26, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, and from what I read about Homeward Bound, there are unlikely to be enough minor human characters to make a split from aliens so the two could be in one article. We might want to keep two articles for symmetry, though. ML4E (talk) 18:29, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think I'll default to symmetry for the time being, then we can see where we wind up. TR (talk) 18:39, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::If it's symmetry you want, folding HB into Col would yield two pages that cover four books apiece. Turtle Fan (talk) 06:06, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Okamoto Was Major Okamoto killed by the EMB that hit Tokyo? It's never stated, but I think he was there immediately before the bomb fell. I can't remember for certain.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:32, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :He was knocked out and injured. Fate unknown. TR (talk) 21:51, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Since Yoshio Nishina is being listed as killed in the bombing, even though the text never states this, I wondered if Okamoto was in the same approximate place.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:53, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :::If he did not die from his injuries in the accident, it's quite possible he was fried in a hospital bed. TR (talk) 21:57, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Character Naming I noticed TR changed "Shmuel" to "Shmuel (Worldwar)" within this article. Now, for the redirects, its useful and indeed in some cases necessary, to do so but for article sub-headings I think the name alone would be sufficient. I see from the contents listing that there are several more here which I propose be changed to just the name. As I say, the redirect file name keeps the bracketed portion but the actual contents would not. ML4E (talk) 17:19, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :That is correct. The previous version went to the disambig page, and I didn't want to lose sight of this issue. Admittedly, we have not been filling in this page with any consistency. TR (talk) 18:22, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Herman Muldoon If this project ever gets that far, Muldoon will probably merit his own article. If I recall correctly, he shows up in a large number of chapters over two volumes.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:30, November 8, 2017 (UTC)